Somewhere in Neverland
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: We all have imaginary friends, we just forget about them because they make us forget them when it was their time to leave. Izaya was one of those guys, he is an imaginary friend of Shizuo for almost 14 years. Now it was time for him to leave because his mission was done.
1. Prologue

I don't own Durarara!

* * *

Prologue

"IIIIZAAAAAYAAAA! Get the hell out of Ikebukuro!" He shouted. There was a sudden pain in my chest and I feel like crying, I ignored such human feelings. Instead I gave him my signature smirk.

"Is that what you really want, Shizu-chan?" I asked. From the outside, it was as if I was too carefree to care but inside I was begging him to say the word "no".

"Yes, I want you out of my city and out of my life!" Well that stung too much. "No one needs a pest like you here!" Yeah, that's right, he doesn't need me anymore. My work is done, he already had gained friends and possible family in the future. It hurts so much.

"As you wish Shizuo." That must have been the first time I ever called his full name and not some childish nickname. Don't cry, don't cry, I told myself as I gave him a smile, not some forced smirk. "Farewell." I said as I turned my back on him.

"Don't come here tomorrow!" He shouted. I laughed loudly and the tears started falling out of my eyes as I started retreating and disappeared from the crowd. This time I will disappear for good and no one will remember me.

Sorry, Shizu-chan, there will be no tomorrow...

* * *

Well...this is just the prologue and please review if you are interested in this kind of stuff!


	2. Mission 1

I don't own Durarara

* * *

Hewajima Shizuo may be a coward but he was not the type of coward who cries.

But when he woke up the next day, he was crying. It was weird, to feel the sudden chest pain that his heart caused. It felt like he just lost something important that day and he can't figure out who since no one is important to him except his younger brother.

He ignored the feeling away and just moved on to his everyday life where he dress up like a bartender and go meet up with Tom and as usual beat the shit out of those idiots who doesn't know how to pay their debts.

And of course that fucking flea will either came back or troll with people and he will throw a stop sign or a poor vending machine on the raven haired man in hope to kill him.

Yup, completely normal and everyday life.

"Tom-san." The blonde said as he approached his boss who was waiting for him in front of the Russian Sushi. "Sorry I'm late. I just had a crappy dream which I can't even remember."

"Oh well that's good, at least you came. Vorona should've come but she was kind of sick." Tom answered and walked while Shizuo followed behind him. "I just hope you will throw less vending machine around Ikebukuro.

"Well it can't be help it's because of that flea. And it's his fault anyway for pissing me off!" Shizuo shouted and then suddenly the image of the informant popped into his mind and it made him pissed.

"Flea?" The dreadlock haired man tilted asked. "Didn't know you have enemies Shizuo. Well it's expected anyway. At least you can protect yourself."

Shizuo didn't hear what his boss said and just smoked his cigarette since it won't kill him at all anyway.

"Ahhh! Finally we are done!" Tom stretched his arms. "You have a new record for only throwing three stop signs and a vending machine. " He clapped.

* * *

"Well it's because that damn louse didn't show up and I was kind of relaxed actually." Shizuo snorted and put a cigarette on his mouth and lit it up with a lighter.

"Louse? You sure give your enemy weird nicknames." Tom commented.

"Well it's natural since I have been Izaya those nicknames since High school." The blonde said and then again there was this pained feeling in his chest again.

"Izaya? Huh, you never told me about him." Tom said.

"What do you me-"

"Oh Shizuo, Tom-san. Eat sushi." Simon interrupted and gave a coupon at the two debt collector. "Sushi is good, it calms your nerves. Especially Shizuo." The Russian said and gave his biggest smile.

"Haha better take the offer Shizuo. Hey Simon do you know any of Shizuo's enemy?" Tom asked.

"None."

"Cause Shizuo was telling me he had one…what was the name…Izaya?" Tom said as if Shizuo was not there at all. Now Shizuo was weirded out by what his boss said. What the hell is happening?!

"Never heard of him."

"What the hell Simon?! You know Izaya and also you too Tom-san." Shizuo shouted in rage. Was today fool Shizuo day? And he was willing to bet that this was Izaya's doing.

"Shiz-"

"Ah! Nevermind I'm going to talk to someone who is more worth talking to!" The blonde roared in anger and walked away.

"Have sushi if puberty is over!" Simon shouted before a vending machine was thrown to his face.

* * *

"I mean Celty I don't know what's happening. Maybe it's that damn flea's fault." Shizuo told his story to the dullahan who typed a reply.

[To be honest I also have the same story today.]

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked.

[It started this morning, I felt a strong presence somewhere here in Ikebukuro then suddenly it was gone]

"Weird."

[Then I was waiting for a job that came from Izaya and when I told it to Shinra, he said he doesn't know an Izaya and accused me of having an affair!]

"That idiot, why the hell is he pretending to not know Izaya?!" Shizuo said in a pissed tone. "I swear if this was that louse's doing…"

[Shinra may have lied to me but he doesn't lie to me about Izaya…In fact he looks like he doesn't know him.]

"That's bullshit."

[I'm not sure Shizuo but there is something weird happening in this place again.]

* * *

Done! Oh I just gave a mystery and a twist! What? You think Shizu will loose his memory of Iza? He's not a monster for nothing.

R&R


End file.
